The Songbird
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: Brittany and Santana's life together and how it ended in tragedy. Brittana one-shot. Title comes from "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac.


_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

**I:**

Brittany couldn't believe she had finally graduated. People had told her she wouldn't do it, but she had. As Brittany started back towards her car, a pretty Latina made her way through the crowd, calling her name.

"Brittany!"

Brittany smiled and ran to embrace Santana, still in her red cap and gown.

"Sanny, please don't go," Brittany whispered as they pulled apart.

Today was their last day together, tomorrow Santana had to catch a train to Ohio State and Brittany was going to start waitressing at a local restaurant so she could pay her way through community college. Tomorrow, they would be separated and neither knew if they'd ever see each other again.

"Britt, I am so sorry," Santana sobbed. "I love you, but I'm going to Ohio State. I can't stay here all my life."

Brittany's eyes glaze over and she runs to her car, crying into the steering wheel while Santana simply stands alone in the middle of the parking lot, staring into space longingly.

"I'm so sorry," she repeats.

**II: **

Brittany is twenty-one when she starts dating again.

It was a very random run-in at a coffee house that had introduced her to Peter, a handsome college senior with chiseled features and brown hair. They had reached for the same chai latte, but Peter had just shrugged and said: "You can have it." After one date, Brittany found herself kissing him on her couch, letting his hands roam all down her body and biting down on his lip playfully. That night, for the first time in about three years, she lets a guy into her bed again, lets someone else see her at her most vulnerable.

But, after he leaves that night, Santana comes to her mind.

**III: **

"You have one new message," The answering machine said when Brittany got home from work that day. Brittany wondered who could've called her, she hadn't been seeing anyone since breaking up with Peter the year before, but decided to listen to the message anyway.

"Hi Brittany," The voice says, and Brittany freezes. "It's me, it's Santana." Brittany staggers to her couch, the same one she made out with Peter on, the same one her cat died on, the same one she cried for four hours straight about Santana Lopez on. But now she simply holds on and takes a deep breath. "It's been so long, Britt. I miss you. I've graduated and…you see, I was wondering if…you'll meet me at Breadstix this Saturday at eight. I'll be sitting in our booth, the one we always chose. The one where I let you hold my hand for the first time. I understand if you don't want to come, I've been so mean to you, Britt. But I need you. I don't want to look back a year from now and wish I had done things differently. I don't want to lose you again. Goodbye, Brittany."

That night, Brittany cried on that couch again over Santana Lopez, but for five hours this time. Brittany made a promise to herself while she cried though, she promised to give Santana another chance.

And she did.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_to you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

**IV:**

They've been back together for a year when Santana comes up with the idea. They had just been watching a movie in Brittany's bed, holding hands and exchanging a few sweet lady kisses.

"I want to marry you," Santana blurts out suddenly, rendering Brittany speechless.

However, once she can talk again, she says yes.

**V:**

They did it. They finally got married.

It finally seemed to sink in for Brittany when they had their first dance, to Songbird by Fleetwood Mac.

"I thought your version was prettier," Brittany whispers, nibbling her wife's ear.

Santana only smiles. "That may be so, but this song still expresses exactly how I feel about you."

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

**VI:**

They're at a wedding when Brittany gets an idea of her own.

The two had simply been swaying alone to the music, when Brittany had whispered:

"I think we should have a baby,"

Santana's eyes had widened at the thought. It was a shock to here Brittany suddenly talking about babies with her. They'd only been married for two years, the topic had never come up.

"I really want one," Brittany added. "Really badly,"

Santana patted her wife shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Okay." Brittany squealed and hugged Santana.

"Yay!"

Who could say no to Brittany S. Pierce? Not Santana.

**VI:**

After five months, Brittany finally gets pregnant.

It had been a grueling task, going to the doctor again and again to get some more sperm. Seeing Brittany crying in the bathroom every so often after taking another pregnancy test had broken Santana's heart again and again. So, when Brittany conceived at last, she had been thrilled. Brittany was so happy.

Even though the child wouldn't be hers biologically, Santana couldn't wait to be a mother. She hoped their little girl or little boy would look just like Brittany, from her blonde hair to her complexion to her personality. She hoped their kid would be just like her.

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

**VII:**

In January, when Brittany's eight months, she gets the worst news she could possibly hear.

It had been a snowy evening and Santana had gone out, leaving her pregnant wife alone in the house. Around nine the phone rings.

All Brittany hears is "fatal", "car accident", "so sorry" and "loss", and her whole mind goes blank. She just starts to cry.

Santana's gone. And she's never coming back.

**VIII:**

Seven years later, Brittany decides to visit her dead wife's grave, but this time she brings someone with her.

Their daughter.

"Is that where Mami is?" the little seven year old asked, holding onto her mother's hand and pointing to the gravestone.

Brittany kisses the girl's forehead, tears filling her eyes. "No sweetie, Mami's in Heaven. And someday, a long, long time from now, you and I can go see her there."

The little girl nods and starts off back towards their car where Brittany's mom is waiting, leaving her mother to silently look at the love of her life's final resting place.

"Oh San," Brittany sobbed. "I miss you. Our daughter is beautiful, she is the most precious thing. I just wish you had been there to see her at least one time. She loves you so much, Sanny, and I love you too. Don't forget, wherever you are." The blonde turns to go, but says one more thing before she does. "Her name's Christine, Christine Santana Lopez-Pierce. After the song. After our song."

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before._


End file.
